Foxy
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: Sasuke is having a problem. His pet just got a job...


_Foxy_

Sasuke Uchiha was now seventeen years old…and he had a problem…

"What do you mean you're working a Taco Bell?!" The raven was shouting into his cell. On the other side was his best friend…and his pet.

"I thought I'd get a job. Please don't be angry with me." In the background all that could be heard was pots clinking and timers buzzing and talking, all were echoing throughout the fast food establishment.

"But a JOB? Please tell me that you're not there with your ears out." His friend let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke. You raised me better than that."

"Shut up, dobe, people are going to think I'm your mother."

"Weeeeell…"

"Shut up."

Naruto laughed. "Okay. I'll be home later…around three I think. See ya then." He hung up before Sasuke could utter another word and went back to his work. The 'window guy' was what he called it. He was supposed to take orders from the drivers in the drive-in and give them their price for it all. Shino gave them their food at the next window down.

Sasuke growled, as he was met with the dial tone, and closed his cell. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on his back, limbs spread, and stared at the ceiling.

Naruto had been with the Uchihas since three years ago. He was a present for Sasuke's fourteenth birthday. Then he was just a little cub, couldn't even transform yet. But man do they age fast. Before he knew it, three months had passed and Naruto was thirteen and aging as fast as a human. He could even make himself look completely human for when they went out together.

One thing hadn't changed though. Naruto still slept with Sasuke in the same bed. When Sasuke had first gotten him, he didn't know that he was that kind of pet. He thought he was just a baby fox. But this fox, by the time he was two weeks old, could turn into a little five-year-old with fox ears and a tail. He screamed when that first happened. But ever since then, they'd not only had the best pet and owner relationship you ever did see, but they were also best friends.

Sasuke sighed, covering his face with his forearm.

"What the heck is going on with him…?"

[Flashback]

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, stood leaned against the wall. His present, which was now sitting on the table in front of Sasuke, sat ready to be unwrapped in red wrappings with two black bows on top. There were holes in the box too, which confused Sasuke. That is, until he opened it.

What first caught him were those striking blue eyes, then the orange-yellow fur, and finally he saw all of him, a baby fox. He lifted him out and smiled slightly as the cub yawned. He then looked over to his brother and mouthed a thank you. He'd never show gratification in front of his father, whom was sitting on the other side of him.

He looked back at the cub and it licked his nose. He giggled, this startling the other Uchihas in the room, and set the cub in his lap.

"What are you going to name him, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke quirked his head down at the cub as it curled up in his lap.

"…Naruto…I'll call him Naruto." He looked over to his brother. "Does he have a family name? Or a breed of a certain kind?" Itachi nodded, coming over to sit next to his little brother on the couch.

"He's an Uzumaki. It's a newly discovered breed. But I'm afraid that he's the last of his kind." He reached over and stroked the cub's head, then retracted his arm.

Naruto Uzumaki…it has a ring to it.

[END FLASHBACK]

Sasuke tilted his head over to his alarm clock beside his bed. It read 1:33pm.

"Guess I should eat something. Naruto went ballistic on me the last time I didn't eat anything…" He pushed himself off his bed and walked out of his bedroom and down the left side of his corridor. The Uchiha mansion was really too big for how many people actually lived there. I mean there were only him, Naruto, Itachi, his father, mother, and Tobi. They really didn't need a whole whopping four floors. In fact every floor above the family rooms were themed.

The ground floor was the bedrooms, kitchen, and bathrooms, all that a normal family would have only more. The second floor was the entertainment floor. It had everything from an instrument room to a home theater built for twenty people.

The third floor was the exercise floor. Father wanted everyone to be completely healthy in his house. There were rooms for running, weight lifting, and even a trampoline. He and Naruto went there the most; Naruto is such a kid at heart. Finally the top floor is the offices and lofts. There's a whole part of it has nothing but glass for three walls of the room. Stargazing is what that room is for. His father's office and library are on that floor too. It's the 'quiet floor', Naruto says. You have to tiptoe everywhere. Sasuke normally snickered at that.

He sat down with his sandwich and took a bite. Turkey, cheddar, mayo, lettuce, pickles…you get the gist. He looked out the window at his brother punching a tree. Another date gone wrong, he supposed. Itachi always did that after a bad date. For some reason he could always get the girl to like him and go with him somewhere, just never figure out why he wanted to go with them in the first place. He always picked out ditzy girls.

He finished and went back to his room, plopping back down on his bed. 1:57pm.

[Flashback]

Naruto was sitting across from Sasuke on the bed. It'd been a week since Sasuke had gotten him, and Naruto had grown tremendously. He was small enough to carry around in a bag before, but now he was as big as Sasuke's pillow. Naruto was fox grinning at him and swishing his tail from side to side.

"Okay…let's try this again. You're bed is down here." He pointed a finger at the trundle he'd pulled out. "My bed is right here." He patted next to him on his mattress and then went to pick Naruto up and set him down on the trundle bed. Naruto looked up at him, confused. This was the third time he'd done this to him. Why? Didn't he know that the wanted to sleep with him?

Halfway through the night Naruto jumped up onto Sasuke's bed and snuggled in next to Sasuke's chest. He did this every time. That was the last night Sasuke tried. He just let Naruto sleep with him from then on.

A week later, Sasuke was sitting at his computer typing away when he heard a voice.

"Sasuke…Can we play something? I'm bored…" Sasuke turned around faster than he'd ever done and faced the cutest blond, blue-eyed boy he'd ever seen. This boy had whisker marks on his cheeks…and an orange, fluffy tail and furry, cat-like ears. His voice seemed familiar, but Sasuke knew he'd never heard, or seen his boy before. That's when he noticed that this little boy was wearing one of his shirts. He was almost startled too much by the animal features to say anything, but got out a 'who are you'. The boy cocked his head.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? It's me, Naruto."

--

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran towards his brother at the speed of light. "What's going on? Why is there a little boy here claiming to be my Naruto?" After a moment his eyes widened. "And where is Naruto!" Itachi took a breath.

"He's right there. Uzumakis are a special breed. They can transform into humans. That's why they're called 'life companions'. Sooner or later he'll start aging like a human. Hmm…" The elder Uchiha looked Naruto up and down. "I suppose it'll be sooner than I thought. They're supposed to start aging like humans around the age of their owners."

Sasuke's mouth was agape. He turned around to Naruto and Naruto beamed. He took Sasuke's hand and led him back to his bedroom, climbed onto his bed, and started glowing brightly, like the sun. Sasuke had to shield his eyes. When he opened them again and removed his arm, there was his little fox, crawling out of his blue shirt and gazing over at him. Sasuke fell to his knees; he couldn't believe it.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Damnit…I can't even get any sleep." Sasuke turned onto his side, bringing his hands up to tuck under his chin. "God knows I need it." 2:37pm

[Flashback]

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto approached Sasuke from behind, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Three months had passed since Naruto had first transformed and he'd already gone out with Sasuke twice without his ears and tail. He passed for a thirteen-year-old human quite naturally.

"I'm just finishing up this report for science class. I just need to put the closing paragraph on it and then I'm done." Sasuke saved his work and turned his head around to face his friend, disregarding the close proximity. Their lips crashed.

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. So did Sasuke's. They stayed like that, in shock, for almost a minute before they separated. Neither one of them wiped their mouths, they just kept staring. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"So what were you wanting?" His voice came out slightly deeper than usual, making Naruto hear it as a purr and heating his face. He averted his eyes.

"I was wondering if we could go to the trampoline upstairs. I-I'm kind of bored." Sasuke stood up, taking Naruto's hand in his and smiling down at him.

"Sure. Let's go."

[END FLASHBACK]

"Sasuke, I'm-…" Naruto paused at the doorway staring over at his friend asleep on the bed. He smiled and set his stuff down by the dresser.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, he let his ears and tail come out. He loved this form the best. He looked down at the uniform he was wearing and cringed. Brown and khaki, blech. He slipped out of his pants and was about to pull his shirt over his head when he felt arms slide around his waist and pressure on his shoulder.

"About time you got home." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck, earning a whimper from the blond.

"Sasuke," He tried keeping his voice even. "I'm in the middle of changing-…"

"I know." He felt Sasuke's hand run up his stomach. Sasuke licked under his jaw and Naruto shivered.

"Sasuke…"

[Flashback]

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his friend sleeping in his arms. It wasn't even morning yet. He thought of earlier that week. When they had accidentally kissed…how soft Naruto's lips were.

_He probably won't even wake up_…

He closed his eyes and connected their lips, taking pleasure in the feel of it. What he wasn't expecting was the sleeping Naruto to start kissing back. He immediately retreated and stared wide-eyed at the blond. He wasn't awake.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's middle and a soft smile came to his lips.

Sasuke tried it again. If Naruto kissed back in his sleep…maybe he liked him too…

In a fracture of a minute Naruto started kissing back again, but this time he woke up mid kiss. But he didn't stop himself. He just kept kissing.

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto waking up and was startled when he felt hands in his hair and heard a slight moaning noise. He stopped and opened his eyes to be greeted with Naruto's shining, blue orbs. They said nothing and went back to what they were doing, only this time Sasuke wasn't so gentle. Now that he didn't have to be subtle to not wake the blond up and he knew Naruto wanted him as well, he went full throttle.

Naruto moaned, as Sasuke licked his lips, and immediately parted them for the raven. Sasuke ravished his mouth and pushed Naruto onto his back, getting on top of him.

That was the first night they had sex.

[END FLASHBACK]

Naruto moaned, clutching the sheets, when Sasuke licked up his length. Sasuke was pleased, to say the least, with his blonde's noises and went straight for swallowing him and pressing straight into his prostate with the two fingers he had already stuck in. Naruto came, screaming out Sasuke's name, and moaned afterward at Sasuke adding the third finger and massaging his prostate.

Sasuke kissed back up Naruto's stomach and latched onto his left nipple, receiving a load moan from Naruto. He kept pounding into him with his fingers.

"God…! Sasuke…just enter me already!" Sasuke couldn't argue with that. He pulled his fingers out and threw Naruto's legs around his shoulders, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. He thrust through in one swift motion and reveled in Naruto's pained and pleasured expression. Naruto nodded his head and screamed as Sasuke immediately struck his prostate.

Sasuke connected their lips and pounded into Naruto at a fast rate. They'd had sex so many times that Sasuke knew exactly how Naruto wanted it and exactly where and how he should hit Naruto's prostate.

In about twenty minutes they both came. Sasuke pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around his panting lover.

"So tell me about this job of yours…"

Okay…in my opinion this is the worst sex scene I'd ever written (Pretty much because of the flashback interruptions.) But you may have a different view about that. Anyways, I had a dream about a fox boy and wrote down the gist of it…and thought about SasuNaru! (Duh)

I think it's sweet. I WAS going to make it into a longer story, but I'm starting Vermilion High with my favorite pairing EVAH, GrimmIchi, and I thought, "I don't wanna be distracted from writing that. I've been too busy with other stuffs anyways so no. Just, no."

Please review~ I love reviews! And if you liked this one, you'll LOVE my others. See ya next time!

Hot-Gothics

P.S. Every time I look at this title in my fanfiction folder, I think of this song that goes, "foxy, foxeh~"

XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

[Edit] I've had a few reviews that said the flashbacks were hard to tell when they stopped and went back to present time, so I edited that for you guys. Hope it's easier to understand now. ^-^


End file.
